Hanna-Barbera Productions
Hanna-Barbera Productions (which now studio was Cartoon Network Studios) is an Animation studio in the United States, owned by Time Warner, which also owns the more widespread Warner Bros. banner. Because of this dual cartoon ownership, in several giant Hanna-Barbera, the local Boomerang station are operated as "classics." History Hanna and Barbera were first teamed together while working at the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer animation studio in 1939. Their first directorial project was a cartoon entitled Puss Gets the Boot (1940), which served as the genesis of the popular Tom and Jerry cartoon series. Hanna, Barbera, and MGM live-action director George Sidney formed Hanna-Barbera Productions in 1944 while working for the studio, and used the side company to work on ancillary projects, including early television commercials and the original opening titles to I Love Lucy. After an award-winning stint in which they won eight Oscars, MGM closed their animation studio in 1957, as it felt it had acquired a reasonable backlog of shorts for re-release. Hanna and Barbera hired most of their MGM unit to work for Hanna-Barbera Productions, which became a full-fledged production company starting in 1957. The decision was made to specialize in television animation, and the studio's first series was The Ruff & Reddy Show, which premiered on NBC in December 1957. In order to obtain working capital to produce their cartoons, Hanna-Barbera made a deal with the Screen Gems television division of Columbia Pictures in which the new animation studio received working capital in exchange for distribution rights. The company never had a building of its own until 1963, when the Hanna-Barbera Studio, located at 3400 Cahuenga Blvd. in West Hollywood, California, was opened. The Columbia/Hanna-Barbera partnership lasted until 1967, when Hanna and Barbera sold the studio to Taft Broadcasting while retaining their positions at the studio. Hanna-Barbera productions Television shows 1950s *''The Ruff & Reddy Show'' (1957) *''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' (1958) **''Yogi Bear'' **''Pixie & Dixie and Mr. Jinks'' *''Quick Draw McGraw'' (1959) **''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' **''Snooper and Blabber'' 1960s *''The Flintstones'' (1960) *''Top Cat'' (1961) *''The Yogi Bear Show'' (1961) **''Snagglepuss'' **''Yakky Doodle'' *''Hokey Wolf'' (1961, replaced Yogi Bear on The Huckleberry Hound Show) *''The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Show'' (1962) **''Wally Gator'' (1962) **''Touché Turtle and Dum Dum'' (1962) **''Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har'' (1962) *''The Jetsons'' (1962) *''The Magilla Gorilla Show'' (1963) **''Punkin' Puss and Mushmouse'' **''Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-A-Long'' *''Jonny Quest'' (1964) *''The Peter Potamus Show'' (1964) **''Breezly and Sneezly'' **''Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey'' *''The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show'' (1965) **''Atom Ant'' **''Secret Squirrel'' **''Precious Pupp'' **''Squiddly Diddly'' **''The Hillbilly Bears'' **''The Winsome Witch'' *''Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles'' (1966) *''Space Ghost and Dino Boy'' (1966) **''Space Ghost'' **''Dino Boy'' *''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' (1967) *''The Herculoids'' (1967) *''Shazzan'' (1967) *''The Fantastic Four'' (1967) *''Moby Dick and the Mighty Mightor'' (1967) *''(Young) Samson & Goliath'' (1967) *''The Banana Splits Adventure Hour'' (1968; live action/animated) *''The Adventures of Gulliver'' (1968) *''The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' (1968; live action/animated) *''Wacky Races'' (1968) *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' (1969) *''Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines'' (1969) *''The Cattanooga Cats'' (1969) *''Scooby Doo, Where Are You'' (1969) 1970s *''The Harlem Globetrotters'' (1970) *''Josie and the Pussycats'' (1970) *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' (1971) *''Help! It's The Hair Bear Bunch'' (1971) *''The Funky Phantom'' (1971) *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' (1972) *''Wait Til Your Father Gets Home'' (1972) *''The Roman Holidays'' (1972) *''Sealab 2020'' (1972) *''The New Scooby Doo Movies'' (1972) *''Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space'' (1972) *''Speed Buggy'' (1973) *''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids'' (1973) *''Yogi's Gang'' (1973) *''Superfriends'' (1973) *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' (1973) *''Inch High Private Eye'' (1973) *''Jeannie'' (1973) *''The Addams Family'' (the first animated version) (1973) *''Hong Kong Phooey'' (1974) *''Devlin'' (1974) *''Partridge Family 2200 A.D.'' (1974) *''Valley of the Dinosaurs'' (1974) *''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' (1974) *''The New Tom & Jerry/Grape Ape Show'' (1975) *''The Tom & Jerry/Grape Ape/Mumbly Show'' (1976) **later The Tom & Jerry/Mumbly Show *''The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour'' (1976) **''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' *''Clue Club'' (1976) *''Jabberjaw'' (1976) *''Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics'' (1977) **''Laff-a-Lympics'' *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' (1977) *''The New Fred and Barney Show'' (1978) *''The Godzilla Power Hour'' (later The Godzilla Super 90. 1978) **''Jana Of The Jungle'' *''The All-New Popeye Hour'' (1978) **''Dinky Dog'' *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (1979) 1980s *''Drak Pack'' (1980) *''Thundarr the Barbarian'' (1980) *''The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show'' **''Richie Rich'' (1980) *''Amigo and Friends'' (1981) *''Space Stars'' (1981) *''Teen Force'' (1981) *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' (1981) *''Smurfs'' (1981) *''The Pac-Man/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show'' **''The Little Rascals'' (1982) **''Pac-Man'' (1982) *''Shirt Tales'' (1982) *''The Gary Coleman Show'' (1982) *''Monchichis'' (1983) *''The Snorks'' (1984) *''Pink Panther & Sons'' (1984) *''Challenge of the GoBots'' (1984) *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' (1985) *''Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians'' (1985) *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' (1985) *''Pound Puppies'' (1986) *''The Flintstone Kids'' (1986) *''Wildfire'' (1986) *''Popeye and Son'' (1987) *''A Pup Named Scooby Doo'' (1988) *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' (1988) 1990s *The Further Adventures of SuperTed (1989) *''Don Coyote and Sancho Panda'' (1990) *''Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures'' (1990) *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' (1990) *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' (1991) *''Yo, Yogi!'' (1991) *''Capitol Critters'' (1992) *''Fish Police'' (1992) *''The Addams Family'' (the second animated version) (1992) *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (1993) *''Two Stupid Dogs'' (1993) *''The New Adventures of Captain Planet'' (1993) *''The What-A-Cartoon! Show'' (1995) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (1996) *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' (1996) *''Johnny Bravo'' (1997) *''Cow and Chicken'' (1997) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (1998) *''I Am Weasel'' (1999) 2000s *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' (2002) Telefilms Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 was a series of ten syndicated telefilms made from 1986 to 1988, featuring the most popular Hanna-Barbera characters in feature-length adventures. *''Yogi's Great Escape'' (1986) *''The Jetsons Meet the Flinstones'' (1987) *''Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'' (1987) *''Yogi and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose'' (1987) *''Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats'' (1988) *''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' (1988) *''Rockin' With Judy Jetson'' (1988) *''Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears'' (1988) *''The Good, the Bad, and the Huckleberry'' (1988) *''Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf'' (1988) Others *''The Banana Splits in Hocus Pocus Park'' (1972) *''A Flinstone Christmas'' (1977) *''Jonny's Golden Quest'' (1993) *''Arabian Nights'' (aka Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights) (1994) *''The Halloween Tree'' (1993) *''Jonny Quest and the Attack of the Cyber Insects'' (1995) Direct-to-video films * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) * Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) * Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999) * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) * Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) * Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003) * Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) * Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) * Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy? (2005) * Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) * Chill Out, Scooby Doo! (2007) Theatrical feature films *''Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!'' (Columbia Pictures, 1964) *''The Man Called Flintstone'' (Columbia Pictures, 1966) *''Charlotte's Web'' (Paramount Pictures, 1973) *''Heidi's Song'' (Paramount Pictures, 1982) *''GoBots: War of the Rock Lords'' (Atlantic Releasing Corp., 1986) *''Jetsons: The Movie'' (Universal Pictures, 1990) Theatrical shorts * Loopy De Loop (Columbia Pictures, 1959 - 1965) Closing Logo History :Main article: Closing logos of Hanna-Barbera Productions This is a guide to the various closing logos used at the beginning of Hanna-Barbera shorts or at the end of Hanna-Barbera television programs. * In-Credit Logo (1950s-Late 1980s) * Logo 1A: The Early Box Logo (1966-1968) * Logo 1B: The Late Box Logo (1968-1974) * 2nd Logo: Rainbow H-B (1974-1979) * 3rd Logo: Swirling Star (1979-1986) * 4th Logo: CGI Swirling Star (1986-1993) * 5th Logo: All-Star Phototype (1993-1994) * 6th Logo: All-Stars (1994-1996) * 7th Logo: Time Warner All-Stars (1996-2001) See also * Closing logos of Hanna-Barbera Productions * Tom and Jerry * Hollywood Animation: The TV Era * Cartoon Network Studios External links * Big Cartoon DataBase: Hanna-Barbera Studios Category: Animation studios